Exercise and other efforts to improve physical fitness and general health have become increasing popular. Many different forms of exercise and fitness routines have come into being such as aerobics, weight training, yoga and more recently, exercises related to pilates, gyrotonics and the like. Pilates has become increasingly popular since it provides a unique blend of training to improve flexibility, strength and aerobic stamina.
Various forms of exercise may be performed without the use of any equipment, while other forms may require basic or specialized equipment. Many exercises associated with pilates involve an exercise table that is commonly referred to as a reformer. A reformer typically includes a frame which supports a platform or carriage that may move back and forth along the frame's length. A user may lie, kneel or assume some other body position on the platform. Springs are typically connected to the platform and extend to the frame where one or more of the springs are typically attached to adjust the resistance to be experienced by the user. The user may press against the frame with his or her hands or feet, and thereby move the platform away from the end of the frame against the spring's resistance. The bias of the springs will then tend to move the carriage so that it returns to its original position, and the user may exert resistance to control this return motion. The carriage thus moves back and forth along the length of the frame.
Typical reformers include a foot bar which extends upward from the foot end of the frame and against which the user may apply pressure to move the platform away from the foot end against the spring's resistance. Typical reformers also include handles attached to ropes which the user may also pull to move the platform against the spring's resistance.
Certain reformers may also include an upright member sometimes referred to as a tower. The tower may include what is known as a push through bar, and springs and/or pulleys may also be attached to the tower. The tower attachment allows the user to perform different types of exercises.
An attachment known as a jump board may also be attached to the reformer. Typically, the user presses against the jump board with enough force so that the carriage (and the user) moves from the foot end to the head end of the reformer so that the user's feet separate from the jump board. The bias of the springs then returns the carriage to the foot end, and the user's feet may then “land” on the jump board and “jump” off of it again for another repetition.
Many pilates studios have one or more reformers that are used by different people. Sometimes, a given reformer will be used by numerous people in a given day. The height and body proportions, such as leg and torso lengths, may vary between users, sometimes significantly. This, as well as the various types of exercises that may be performed on a given reformer, typically requires the springs to be adjusted, both in the number of springs that are used to provide a certain resistance and/or the placement of springs on the tower. The location of the pulleys is also typically adjusted as well. Therefore, it is important that reformers be easily adjustable, and once adjusted, sturdy so that the user may safely perform his or her exercise routine.
The towers on some current reformers are made from off-the-shelf tubular metal and connection fittings that are typically used with light rigging. Towers made of such components may be less sturdy than ideal, and may become weaker over time. Furthermore, certain towers may not be solidly connected to the reformer or other type of exercise equipment. Still further, such towers may only offer certain, fixed locations at which to attach springs and/or pulleys. And adjustment of the location at which a spring or pulley connects to the tower may involve a cumbersome process of detaching a connector and then reattaching the connector at a new location. Oftentimes, this includes unscrewing a loop fitting, repositioning the spring and then tightening the loop fitting again. This is disadvantageous because in pilates and other forms of exercise, the “flow” or ease in which the user may perform one exercise after another is important. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved tower for use with reformers and other exercise equipment.
As noted above, reformers typically include a foot bar for the user to press against, e.g., as the carriage moves from the foot end to the head end. Certain types of current foot bars may be designed in such a way that may allow the foot bar to become disengaged during an exercise routine. This may create a safety hazard. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved foot bar that is solidly locked in place during the exercise, but may still be readily adjusted.
As noted above, a jump board may be attached to certain current reformers. However, existing jump boards oftentimes require cumbersome attachment means such as threaded knobs that must be screwed into the reformer frame. And if the knobs are not adequately screwed in, the jump board may become loose during exercise leading to a safety issue. The jump board may also be less sturdy than ideal. Accordingly, there exists a need for a jump board that may be more readily attached to a reformer and that provides increased sturdiness and safety.
Existing reformers may also include sharp edges or surfaces that are not comfortable for a user to touch. Existing reformers may also appear industrial which may not be inviting for certain users. Accordingly, there is a need for a more user-friendly reformer or other type of exercise equipment.